


Every Second Counts

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for likealocket during the ficforhope dollar drive. The request was Cook/Carrie - Um. Accidental confession of feelings. By either; interpret 'accidental' as you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Second Counts

It was three months five days and six hours until she got married.

It wasn't like she kept an internal clock running, except she really did, and the closer the wedding came, the louder the ticking got, and the more it felt like this great bick weight was coming down, oh ever so slowly, tick, tock, tick, tock--

"Are you with me Carrie?"

She looked up. "Sorry Dave. Just got a lot on my mind."

"I imagine," he grinned and her heart skipped.

It was that snarky little side smile he had. Hell, if Carrie was going to be honest with herself, it was all of his smiles.

You're engaged she thought, Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

He was hugging her at her front door when it came out.

"I think I'm in love with you." It was breathless and rushed and she clapped her hand over her mouth when it came out.

Tick.

He turned. "What?"

 

"I didn't say anything."

Then he was all around her, his body pushing hers into the wall, his eyes dangerous, his voice low.

"You said, and I quote, 'I think I'm in love with you.'"

Carrie nodded. Tock.

"Is this a cold feet thing?"

She shook her head, her eyes welling up.

Then his lips were on her cheeks, his mouth against her tears, and finally he was kissing her, softly at first, then desperate, to make up for all those times they almost did.

And in her head, there was silence.

The clock had stopped.


End file.
